Sherlock Jou
by chiruri chikorate
Summary: Shizuka is dating someone but who Sherlock Jou is on the case. The readers get to decide who Shizuka is dating by submitting reviews.


**Sherlock Jou**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Thank you Morncreek for beta-ing it._

I remember the day I got the case. It was a case I became involved in without anyone asking me to. I learned things from this case I would have never learned otherwise. It was a Monday just like all the Mondays before it. The sun was beating down very warmly for October and the light made the cheery yellow walls sparkle like nothing I had ever seen before. Funny that it would be on a calm day like this, when I would get a case that to this day I still wish had never happened. Isn't that always how it goes? The cases come and go on the days you least expect them.

I was watching T.V. with my number one gal (Mai). A commercial came on and that's when all the trouble started. The suspect was using all her stealth to reach the front door undetected—and she would have made it out the door if the bracelet she was wearing had not caught the light, the reflection drawing my attention. I looked at her and realized the reason that Shizuka was trying to avoid me. I took in her clothes and hair, then quickly concluded that I was in for the fight of my life.

The skirt she had on was ruby red and barely even had enough material to be called a skirt. The pitch black shirt at first glance was a lesser cause for alarm then the skirt. On closer inspection, I saw—even though the shirt in question was longer—it was low in the front, giving her an appearance that made her seem older and more mature then she was, or ever needed to be in my personal opinion.

"Where do you think you're going, sister?" I asked in a low voice that could make any suspect cower in fear.

Shizuka looked me square in the eye and said "What, Katsuya? I am just going to the library to research for a report."

"You're wearing a skirt that short to a library? I will not be taken up in your river of lies that easily! You are not setting one foot outside this house until you change into your normal clothes," I warned her in the same fearsome tone.

"Fine!" Shizuka said, very irritably.

When the she came back into the room, she was appropriately dressed in a pink shirt and acid washed jeans. "Now you can go to the library," I said, "just be back by curfew."

"Okay big brother." Shizuka answered in a voice that sounded too innocent for me to believe. Once she left I turned back around and saw my best gal Mai's smiling face.

"Is everything okay," she asked in a way that made me grateful for the day she walked into my life. I looked at her and said sometimes I really missed the days when she didn't try to put things past me. "I know," she replied with sympathy, and put her arm around my shoulder. With a hint of nostalgia in her voice, she added, "I miss those days, too. It seemed like it was just yesterday when I first met her and you were the most important thing in her life."

"Even if it is difficult sometimes, I am glad that she decided to live here so I can be a bigger part of her life. I just wish that she and I could be as close as we used to…" _Brrrinng brrrinng!_ The phone rang to life, stopping me cold from finishing the sentence. "Hello," I greeted, "how can I help you?"

"This is the Apollo Movie Theater. I am calling because a woman named Shizuka lost her wallet at the movie theater last week and somebody finally turned it in today."

"Oh," I responded. "I will tell her you called and let her go pick it up."

"Jou," Mai wanted to know, "who was that?"

"The movie theater. Apparently, last week when Shizuka went out, she left her wallet at the movie theater; someone turned it in today."

"Oh," Mai said, relieved.

Two hours later, as we finished watching a movie that was on, the door opened and Shizuka called out, "I'm home Katsuya!"

"Welcome back," I called back with a smile. "The movie theater called and said they found your—" I suddenly stopped when Shizuka's bag was somehow knocked over, its contents spilling to the floor. I bent down to help her pick them up despite Shizuka's frequent protest that she would get it, then I saw them: her wallet and two movie tickets. "Shizuka!" I demanded in an authoritative voice, "Where were you tonight?"

{_insert a horizontal line here to separate the note from the story content_}

Author's Note

Okay, here is the deal: in the next chapter Jou is going to learn that Shizuka was at the movies on date with one his friends and you guys get to decided the person. Whomever gets the most reviews is going to be the first suspect. No yuri (_girl x girl)_ pairing, so all the suggestions need to be male.


End file.
